Flirting Bet
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Amanda and Alexis make a bet that Alexis can't go a week without flirting with any boy she knew! How long will it take for Alexis to snap? Find out! ALEXIS BASHING!


GX - GX

"I bet you couldn't last a week!" Amanda yelled at Alexis. She had just finished watching Alexis flirt the hell out of her brother, when Alexis **knew** that Zane was going out with Syrus.

Hell, **everyone** knew that!

"I bet I could!" Alexis yelled back.

"Oh yeah! Prove it!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes, very much!" Amanda said. "I'll give... 50 bucks if you go threw one week without flirting with **any** boy."

"Any boy?" Alexis asked, sounding a little nervous.

"What's the matter, Lex? Afraid you won't be able to handle not flirting with every boy you know for a week?" Amanda asked, a teasing tone in her voice.

"I can do it!" Alexis said.

"Fine!"

"Fine, but if **I** win, you have to give **me** 50 bucks!"

"Done!"

"Done!" Alexis agreed. They shook hands and Alexis walked away while Lily, Victoria, and Melody walked up to Amanda.

"Are you counting on the fact that she'll only last a day?" Melody asked, an evil smirk on her face.

"I'll give her two hours tops." Amanda replied with an equally evil smirk and a wink.

-- An hour later --

Alexis was standing on the bridge, looking out onto the ocean when Jaden walked past her.

"Jaden!"

Jaden turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"What's up?"

"I'm on my way to Bastion's room?" Jaden said.

"Oh. Well... have fun."

"Um... thanks, Lex! I will!" He said, and walked off.

About 15 minutes later, Alexis saw Aster walking past her.

"Aster!"

"Yes?"

"...Nice outfit."

"...Thanks. It's the one I usually wear, but... okay."

"I think you need to wear more colors though. Maybe pink. Or baby blue."

"Girly colors?"

"Well, you are a girl, aren't you?"

"I'm **not** a girl! I'm a boy! I'm a boy! I'm a boy! I'm a boy! I'm a boy!" Aster said as he jumped up and down.

"...But you're the more girly one in your relationship, aren't you?"

"...Ra, I hate you!" Aster said, and walked, more like stomped, away.

Roughly 15 more minutes later, Satorious was walking down the bridge and past Alexis.

"Satorious!" Alexis yelled, like she needed something.

"Hai?"

"Do you still have that society?"

"No. That was a while ago, and that wasn't even me."

"Too bad." Alexis said as she leaned against him. "I would of **loved** to stay in it! That was such a peaceful place there with you!"

"...Okay..."

"Yep. It was a good place. We could've stayed there together. Just the two of us. Together forever! How does that sound to you?" Alexis asked, but before Satorious could respond, someone cleared their throat behind them, and they turned to see Amanda.

"Pay up!" Amanda said as she stuck her hand out.

Alexis made a growling sound before handing Amanda 50 bucks.

"Yes! I win!" Amanda cheered. "I **knew** you couldn't hold out! And here's your portion, Satorious." She said as she handed Satorious 10 bucks.

"Thank you!"

"You were in on this?!"

"Yep."

"And so was I!" Aster said as he ran up to them, and Amanda payed him 10 bucks too.

"Me too!" Jaden said as he ran up also.

"No, you weren't, Jaden!" Everyone but Alexis said.

"But you **did** help out. So, here's some money for you too." Amanda said as she handed Jaden 15 bucks.

"What?!" Aster yelled, and Jaden cheered. "How could I get less than this shlub?!"

"Shlub?" Amanda asked.

"My own creation!"

"Well, because he volunteered on his own."

"He didn't even have a clue what the hell was going on?!" Aster yelled. _'But that situation isn't really different for Jaden.'_ He thought with a mental sigh and sweatdrop.

"Aster, calm down." Satorious said as he rubbed his boyfriend's shoulders. "Why don't I bring you back to my room so I can help you relax better?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"I'll make it worth your while!" Satorious said.

Aster paused before, "Damn you, Satorious, and your knowledge of my weakness!" He said, and followed Satorious to his room for a little fun which they call "relaxing time".

"Well... my cover is blown." Alexis said.

GX - GX

All I have to say is, I was bored, and...

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
